


You Can Cry I'll Be There

by mommasboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Itachi, Valentines Day 2019, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommasboy/pseuds/mommasboy
Summary: Itachi gets into an accident during the holiday week. Sasuke doesn't know if he'll make it.





	You Can Cry I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day

Naruto hasn’t seen Sasuke in a few days. Normally if he didn’t want to come to school he would tell Naruto first but he hasn’t. Naruto noticed that these past few days Sasuke hasn’t been himself. He’s been quieter, more withdrawn. That’s not to say Sasuke had been particularly social but it’s different. So Naruto was worried, to say the least. Sasuke is his best friend so of course, he would be worried about him. And he hasn’t been coming to school or hanging out with their friends so Naruto wants to know why.

That is why he went to Sasuke’s house that afternoon. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find but Sasuke in his bed tucked tightly under the covers wasn’t it. He’s known Sasuke for years and Sasuke has never been one to stay in bed for too long, preferring quick naps. Naruto walks to the side of the bed. When he got there he lightly shakes the lump that he thinks is Sasuke, calling his name softly.

Sasuke moves slightly. Turning to his back at the sound of his name. His dark eyes out of focus as he looks at the ceiling. Naruto looks down at him, pushing some hair out of his face before calling his name again.

“Sasuke.”

Finally, Sasuke looks at him. The heavy comforter covers half of his face, his skin looks paler than usual. He does not say anything as he looks at Naruto. It is almost like he is not seeing Naruto at all. Maybe he has a fever Naruto thinks. He places his hand on Sasuke’s forehead to check his temperature but no, no fever. He feels normal.

“What’s wrong with you man, you haven’t been coming to school and you don’t answer my texts.”

Sasuke finally blinks. It almost seems like it takes longer than usual for him to blink.

He untucked his face out of the pile of comforters and groans.

After looking around his room his dark eyes find Naruto again.

“What time is it?” He asks quietly. His voice comes out hoarse.  

“Almost four.” Naruto answers.

He put a hand in Sasuke’s hair, trying to untangle it.

“You look like you haven’t taken a shower in forever.” He snorts. “And you call me dirty.”

Sasuke eases into his touch closing his eyes once more. He lets out a quiet noise.

“You okay?” Naruto asks.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“You’ve been sleeping for like a week.”

He’s really worried. Sasuke was never like this before, not even when his parents died.

He feels Sasuke shivers.

“Did something happen?” He wonders out loud.

Sasuke opens his eyes but he’s not looking at Naruto.

“Did something happen?” He repeats.

Slowly he rises up from the bed, the comforter pooling around him. His bangs cover his eyes. He starts shivering. “Did something happen?” He says again.

He looks at Naruto like he’s seeing him for the first time. His dark eyes glossed over and wet with unshed tears. “Naruto.” He whispers, broken.

Naruto’s eyes widen. “What’s wrong?” He asks urgently.

Sasuke lips quiver. He bites on them. Sniffs.

“Itachi’s in the hospital.” He says, voice trembling. “He’s in critical state Naruto, he could _die_ .”

Naruto’s heart stutters in his chest. Breath caught in his throat.

“Sasuke-” He didn’t what to say. How could he comfort Sasuke? His brother, his last living relative could die. What really is there to say?

But Sasuke is here in front of him. Suffering and Naruto just can’t stand by and do nothing.

Carefully he reaches up to Sasuke’s face cupping his cheek. He strokes away an unshed tear with his thumb.

“You can cry Sasuke I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all the ones who lost a loved one on Valentines day


End file.
